


Another Day

by MadamTears



Series: Mcyt musical song bank [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, it’s Tommy’s turn to comfort dream, title from Rent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamTears/pseuds/MadamTears
Summary: Dream has a moment to himself, and that gives Nightmare an opening to enter his mind.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Mcyt musical song bank [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997419
Comments: 32
Kudos: 453





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK! LAST DAY OF 2020 HAPPY NEW YEARS YALL!!!

_ The heart may freeze, _

Dream remembered how cold he felt laying in the grounds of Logstedshire, bleeding profusely from his torso and shivering. Even though the weather at the time was nice and warm, he still felt this chill within him as he struggled to stay alive; a chill that remained engraved in his mind since the anarchists began helping his recovery.

_ Or it can burn. _

Dream can feel the burning in his heart when he stepped foot into Sam’s prison and Nightmare’s humming and whispers only increased. 

_ The pain will ease _

_ If I can learn. _

After the mess that was the return to L’Manburg and the Greater SMP, Dream decided that, at least for now, the Arctic Empire was the safest place. Techno didn’t dare tell Phil or Tommy or Ghostbur about the prison incident, since neither thought it was important enough. 

Instead, both elected to ignore what had happened and move on with their daily routines. Patches was always by Dream’s side whenever he was cooking breakfast or dinner, or changing the firewood after Tommy brings back some dark oak logs from the forest.

The teen had finally warmed up to Dream after having lived with the older blonde for more than two weeks, approaching three. Having come to the realization that Dream was in fact, not the actual manipulator during Tommy’s exilement, but was actually the fault of the Dreamon, Nightmare. Dream had apologized for the actions done by Nightmare that caused Tommy’s distrustful behavior around him, and Tommy had, afterwards, apologized to Dream for such. They later became a good mining team when it came to looking for coal or redstone.

_ There is no future _

_ There is no past. _

_ I live each moment as my last. _

Phil was a more different story. Ever since Dream came to him and told him that it was his plan to keep Technoblade from being executed, Phil had put a bit of trust on the admin to keep his boys safe. He did notice something different within Dream from time to time. The sudden lashing out at his friends, the silent rage he held just didn’t match with the sometimes jumpy character whenever someone approached him.

Now that Phil actually knew what was going on, he felt a lot more protective of the SMP leader. (Some would even say that he has now adopted Dream into this fucked up family). 

  
  
  
  


Dream was making a stew in the kitchen, Patches sitting on the counter and watching as the speedrunner stirred the stew that was beginning to heat up. He placed the lid over the pot and leaned against the kitchen counter, one hand stroking Patches behind the ears.

_ There’s only us _

_ There’s only this _

_ Forget, regret _

_ Or life is yours to miss _

Mind wandering off, Dream felt his head begin to throb right on his frontal lobe. At first, it was mild, and he thought it to be the harsh lighting. But then it became unbearable, the pain travelling from his frontal lobe to behind his eyes. Dream let out a slight groan and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. 

‘ _ You won’t get rid of me that easily, Dreeeeeaaaaaam’  _ he heard the whispers of his tormentor. ‘ _ I will ALWAYS be with you _ ’ 

“No no no no no-“ Dream whimpered, his hands going up to his hair and his fingers curling around them. He slid down to the floor, shaking his head. “No you… you’re far away. You hold no power over me..” he muttered.

‘ _ Ah but you see, little fledgling, I do hold power over you. I’ve always held power over you. You can’t escape me. I am always a part of you. We are one in the same, Dreamling.’  _ Nightmare’s tone held a fake sweetness to it, venom mixing in with sugar and dripping from the Dreamon’s teeth. ‘ _ You can deny it all you want but you can’t hide from the truth any longer, Dream. You need my validation. You need my embrace. You need  _ me.’

Dream let out another whine and a choked sob. He kept shaking his head and repeating ‘no no no,’ hands gripping onto his dirty blonde hair tightly. He almost did not notice the hands on his wrists trying to pry them off his hair. 

‘ _ You’re only a burden to them, Dreamling. _ ’ Nightmare whispered, the words almost deafening Dream. He cried out as he was finally shakened back into reality, opening his green eyes to see a pair of worried blue eyes on a young face.

“Dream? What the fuck happened?” The vulgar words were almost comforting to Dream as he registered the voice to be Tommy. 

“T-Tommy?” Dream muttered, his voice hoarse. 

“Jesus fuck, Dream, it’s me!” Tommy said, managing to pry Dream’s hands away from his now messy blonde hair. “Are you okay? You just fucking spaced out there.”

Dream looked at Tommy then at Patches. He ran a hand through his hair when Tommy had released them and he sighed softly. “I’m…. fine. Just shaken up.” He told the teen.

“Is Nightmare trying to call for you?” Tommy asked and Dream looked at him with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to say something before Tommy interrupted him “Your eyes were not green when you opened them. They are now, but they were like dark dark purple.” Dream relaxed and he sighed heavily. “Dream, you need to tell us when these things happen. We have to make sure to snap you out of it before you go insane.”

“It just….. happens. It… it starts with a small headache. Then it travels and becomes worse, then there’s this ringing in my ears and suddenly…. it’s speaking to me.”

Tommy looked at Dream and he stood up from his place on the floor. He held out a hand for the older blonde, which the latter took, and he pulled him off the floor. 

“You’re going to tell Phil about this”

“I-“

“No denying help anymore Dream. I’m not asking you to tell Phil, I’m telling you about it.”

Dream looked at Tommy, whose eyes held this look of determination in them. The green-eyed man sighed and he nodded. “I’ll tell him.”

_ No other road, _

_ No other way, _

  
  
  


Over dinner, there was quiet and tamed chatter with Phil and Ghostbur, with occasionally Techno chiming in or Tommy making some obnoxious comment. Dream was quiet though, staring into his bowl of stew.

“Dream,” Tommy suddenly grabbed his attention and cleared his throat. “Is there anything you wanna say to Phil?”

_ God, Tommy, why are you treating me like a child in trouble? _

Dream noticed that the attention was turned on him and he sighed heavily, realizing there was no way of getting out of this. “Nightmare has been talking to me.” He said simply.

Phil tensed at this, but Tommy and Techno were both stoic about this. The older man looked at his two sons. “Did you both know about this?” He asked.

“Yeah, but we wanted to give Dream the opportunity to tell you himself.” Techno said casually, spooning some of the stew into his mouth.

Phil pinched the bridge of his nose.  _ These kids are going to be the death of me.  _ “Alright, that’s a useful thing to put into your recovery. We need to find out how to get rid of this demon, Dreamon,  _ whatever _ . But Dream you shouldn’t need to be afraid to tell me these things, you already know that we’re your allies.”

Dream looked at Phil, then at Techno, Tommy and Ghostbur and noticed that their looks were not condescending ones, but those of concern. He looked at Phil once more and took a deep breath before nodding once.

“I trust you.” Dream said, earning him a big smile from Phil, Ghostbur and Tommy, and a curt nod with a half smile from Techno.

Dream felt his heart warm up to the family, his free hand discreetly going to his chest over his heart where he felt his heart beat quickly.

  
  


_ No day but today. _


	2. Author’s Note

Hey guys! This series is really taking off so I decided to give you all a preview of what is to come.   
  


Already, part 7 of ‘Of Dreams and Nightmares’ is titled Confrontation, the title from the musical Jekyll and Hyde. It’s going to include:

-a conversation between Dream and Nightmare while Dream is asleep

It might also include a bit of self-harm, so I will be putting those trigger warnings when I eventually get there.

Other parts for this series will include the head canon that Tubbo and Dream are siblings as well as the DadSchlatt Au. It would tie in perfectly with Dadza practically adopting Dream (though it won’t be official because there is also another hinderance).

Another part to this series will include Fundywastaken (it’s my comfort ship, leave me alone), which is why I’m not concretely letting Phil adopt Dream.

Because of course I also like the ship, DreamNotFound will also make an appearance in another part of this series as a flashback to the beginning of the SMP’s conception.

How is all of this going to tie into the series? Because Nightmare ruined (or at least strained) these relationships for Dream.

There will be a lot of Nightmare content, a lot of Dream angst and a soon-to-be repossession story. This series is far from over and I am determined to make it so!

The reason why I do this in separate one shots and not a multi chapter story is motivation.

IF YOU GUYS DO FANART FOR ANY OF MY FICS TAG ME ON TWITTER @TearsMadam :D 

IF YOU GUYS MAKE CONTENT INSPIRED BY MY FICS ON HERE, PLEASE GIVE ME A HEADS UP OR A TAG :D


End file.
